Inner Sakura
by ClareTurner
Summary: This is based off of a rumor that I heard. This is what I think will happen if this rumor is true and by what is happening in the Manga. Rated "M" just in case I decide to add a lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Inner Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This is just an idea I had since I was talking to a person I met with a rumor. Please do not flame me.

Chapter 1: Sasuke

After Naruto was taken, Sakura was practically comatose. She didn't know what to do now. Sasuke was gone, Naruto was gone... Hinata was hurt badly because she insisted on trying to get Naruto away from Pein. She was obviously in charge of healing her, but she was upset now. Naruto woke up only for a short time while Hinata was distracting Pein. When he was awake and surprised at Hinata's bravery, Hinata finally told him how she felt about him.

Obviously Naruto was shocked, but since he had hardly any energy, Kyuubi took over. Pein was indeed in trouble, but the one member of Akatsuki who had that orange mask arrived and somehow calmed the beast inside him down. Gai-sensei's team arrived, but they were unable to save Naruto. However, Sakura saw something. She swore that Sasuke and three other people were watching them, but walked away.

Neji was worried about his cousin, but Sakura assured him she was going to be fine. When she was finished, she left her to heal... then she woke up...

"NARUTO-KUN!" she gasped as she woke up.

"Hinata, its alright..." Sakura responded.

"Where's Naruto-kun!" she asked again.

Sakura sighed. "He's... gone..." she said. "Some guy came in to get him."

Hinata started crying, and Neji who was in the room held her. Sakura left before she could help. She went to Tsunade-sama to tell her that Hinata was awake. But before she came into the room she heard Danzo and the other councilors talking.

"We need to deal with him right away." she heard Danzo say. "It'll be too dangerous for him to be out there. It would be the only way to get Naruto back."

"What about the man in the orange mask? Sasuke didn't try to get Naruto. What if he's working with them on the inside?"

"That man is Madara Uchiha." he responded. Sakura gasped along with everyone else who was in the room. They all thought he was dead. Then Danzo continued..."That man has convinced him by now that we are a threat to him. He is a very convincing man. There is no use to try to gain him back to the village. He is an Akatsuki now and needs to be eliminated."

At these words, Sakura was in shock. Sasuke in Akatsuki? That's right... when she saw him she _was_ wearing a black cloak with red clouds. Why was he doing this? The Sasuke she knew would have never taken up what his brother did. He would never hurt Naruto... then again, he did try to kill him twice. Sakura thought it was just because of the curse mark Orocimaru gave him... but... could he of actually turned totally against Konoha?

Sakura was so overwhelmed with all of this that she couldn't take it anymore. She blacked out. The next thing anyone ever knew was that she was on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Awakening

Sakura was in darkness. She never felt this bad since Sasuke left in the first place.

_Why do you always get this way? _A voice whispered to her. It sounded like her own only in a darker tone. _Why do you repress me? I can help you and let all your sorrow go away._

"Who are you?" Sakura asked this voice. "Where did you come from?"

_I have always been here. Ever since you met Sasuke. I always said allowed what you would never say allowed. I can take revenge on our broken heart. I can get Naruto back. Trust me and let me use our body. I can make all your pain go away._

Sakura didn't think twice. All she wanted was to have all this heartbreak and pain go away. That was all she wanted. She loved Sasuke and he never loved her. She wanted to make that pain leave and never come back. She allowed this part of herself to take over. She wanted out. She would never be the same.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Tsunade was saying. Sakura woke up with the most determined look on her face.

"I'll take care of Sasuke." she said in the most calm, determined tone of a voice anyone who knew Sakura knew did not belong to her.

"Sakura... what?" Ino asked suddenly. "Where did this come from?"

"Naruto's gone and Kakashi-sensei's dead." she said in a grave tone. "I'm the only one left of squad 7. I need to handle this alone."

"Sakura, you know you can't go alone." Tsunade demanded. "I'll send someone with you but..."

"I must do this alone."

"You must go with a group. You may do whatever you wish when you see him, but you need a group."

Sakura sighed. "Fine. But don't let them get in my way." she said angrily. She walked away and went to where the weapons were being kept. She did not just take kunai and shuriken. She also took a giant shuriken, and two swords. She also took chains, and anything she could think of. She wanted to hurt him. She wanted to kill him. She wanted revenge now. Not for the death of Kakashi-sensei, not for Naruto being taken. She wanted revenge on her broken heart.

Meanwhile, Ino was telling Tsunade what she thought happened to Sakura.

"When we were in the Chunnin exams for the first time, I used my mind transfer on Sakura." Ino said. "When I did that, another part of her pushed me out. It was as if she had a separate personality."

"Do you think that has something to do with this change in Sakura?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama." Ino said sadly.

"Very well, I want you, Shikamaru, and Choji to go with her. You owe it to them since Sakura and Naruto helped you get revenge on Sakura."

"Yes Tsunade-sama." Ino said again confirming the order.


	3. Author's Note

Ok, I'm sorry to tell you this but I am holding off on writing more of all of my Naruto stories. I am going to start writing a new fanfic which is actually the entire series in Sasuke's POV. I'm writing this for anyone who would like to see the series told in a different point of view. I know a person who does not even want to read or watch it because of Naruto being the "annoying traffic cone." So since I don't think she should not watch or read it because of one character I'm redoing the entire series as a fanfiction in Sasuke's POV. Once I'm finished i will try to go on with the stories...unless something sparks in me to keep writing...probably in the Manga...  
Clare Turner


End file.
